


Obvious

by Zarius



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Dates, F/M, i love lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Very short drabble based on a scene from "I Love Lisa"





	Obvious

In The Simpsons household, Lisa and Bart were working out how to best approach a rising problem.

Lisa's classmate Ralph Wiggum had fallen hard for her after she hastily stitched together a Valentine's Day card for him out of pity, and now he had sent her an invite to accompany him to a Krusty the Klown special, and had even gone to the trouble of getting them tickets.

"I don't know if I want to go with him, I don't even like him" said Lisa.

"You shouldn't go then, it wouldn't be honest, I'll go, disguised as you" Bart suggested.

"What if he wants to hold hands?" Lisa asked.

"I'm prepared to make that sacrifice"

"What if he wants to kiss?"

"I'm prepared to make that sacrifice"

"What if he wants to...?"

"You don't wanna know how far I'll go, but answer me just one question Lisa"

"Ask away"

"If you don't even like him, why is that keen mind of yours thinking up all those romantic things that you feel he could pull on me?"

"Stop it Bart"

"You put together quite the list, let's count the ways you think this date will go, holding hands, a kiss on the lips; you even went beyond conventional thinking for kids our age, all the way to the big score"

"Cut it out, I mean it" Lisa said firmly, which did nothing but confirm Bart's suspicions.

"You do like him don't you? It's so obvious you can view it from space on the observation deck of an orbiting station"

"Quit it, quit it, quit it, MOM" Lisa said, yelling for her mother at the top of her lungs and running out of the room with her hands covering her ears.

All while Bart laughed himself hoarse.


End file.
